The invention relates to a luminaire comprising:
reflectors which are situated mutually substantially parallel opposite one another and whose edges at one side define a light emission window; PA1 means for holding an electric lamp between the reflectors; PA1 a plurality of light-scattering lamellae between the reflectors, transverse to the reflectors and to the light emission window, which lamellae are provided each with a lateral edge, an inner edge, an outer edge in the light emission window, and a relief.
Such a luminaire is known from European patent EP 0 286 890 B1. The lamellae in the known luminaire have a relief of folds which extend along the outer edge and which have a profile depth. The profile depth in the known lamp is a level difference in the surface of the lamella which is obtained through deformation of the lamella surface. The folds comprise a portion facing the observer and a portion facing away from the observer, which portions have a comparatively high and a comparatively low brightness, respectively, during the operation of the accommodated lamp. The folds give the lamellae in general an average, comparatively low brightness as compared with non-undulated lamellae, which brightness in the case of non-undulated lamellae is often perceived as too high by the observer. Those portions of the folds which are situated adjacent the lateral edges of the lamellae lead to an image of the lamellae being projected on the reflectors in the form of a light spot with brightness differences. The brightness differences form a light-dark striped pattern. A disadvantage of the known luminaire is that the light spot with a light-dark pattern is visible to the observer during operation of the accommodated electric lamp.